


Christmas at Baker Street

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Mouselet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas preparations at Baker Street, as described by Mouselet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes WAdvent

The rooms in Baker Street are starting to look very festive. Dr Watson has been decorating the surfaces with plenty of greenery. The fir has a very pleasant smell, but I am not so keen on the holly, since the leaves are quite prickly for my paws. However the holly berries are a very pretty colour.

Mrs Hudson has refused to let Dr Watson have any candles on display, as she says she doesn’t trust Mr Holmes not to set fire to the greenery, either deliberately or due to forgetfulness. Dr Watson thinks this is a shame, since he likes to have candlelight at Christmas. I too am disappointed, for candles do taste rather nice. We both suspect Mrs Hudson will relent nearer the time.

I believe we are expecting visitors tonight. Mrs Hudson has been doing extra baking and the house has been filled with the smell of pastry and dried fruit. Dr Watson has prepared a large bowl of some form of fruit drink. I am quite partial to the occasional piece of fruit and when the doctor was out of the room I went to investigate. By putting my front paws on the edge of the bowl I was able to lean forward and sniff the contents. I am not quite sure exactly what sort of fruit Dr Watson has used for this drink, but I was almost overcome by the smell. Fortunately I was able to drop backwards onto the sideboard, rather than forwards into the bowl. I do not believe anyone would have been happy to see a small mouse swimming in their fruit drink.

I am looking forward to seeing the guests later. I have deduced Inspector Lestrade will be coming, because the doctor has put a few of his favourite cigars on the table. And my beloved Inspector Hopkins is coming too. This is also a deduction, but a rather easy one, since I heard Dr Watson saying “We look forward to seeing you tomorrow” when the sweet man called in, all too briefly, yesterday, to confer on something with Mr Holmes.

And since this will be a social visit and not one which concerns police matters my inspector will sit for a while on the sofa and I will be able to observe his hair, and his eyes, and his mouth, and his strong manly hands and his beautiful fingers.

[Ocelot Note: Mouselet is currently resting with her chin on a stolen piece of stilton, looking dreamily about her. I’m afraid it will be some while before we get any more sense from her, so I would suggest you resume your own festive preparations.]


End file.
